


Третий курс. Часть первая.

by RkuHeko



Series: Ветеринары [5]
Category: Original Work, 絶対可憐チルドレン | Zettai Karen Children | Psychic Squad & The Unlimited: Hyoubu Kyousuke
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Teacher-Student Relationship, Veterinary Clinic, Veterinary Medicine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как Эдик с Костей встретили Новый год.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Третий курс. Часть первая.

**Author's Note:**

> Пятая часть "Ветеринаров". Прототипами героев были взяты действующие лица аниме "Безграничный Хёбу Кёске". Данное произведение свободно читается, как ориджинал.  
> =====================================  
> Бета Iren.

***

Самонадеянно было полагать, будто у них с Хлебниковым всё будет ладно после того, как они съедутся вместе. Эдик по наивности не предусмотрел стольких нюансов... Ну откуда он мог знать, во сколько Константин Николаевич любит ложиться спать или куда именно он предпочитает складывать свои вещи? Откуда мог знать о том, что Хлебников старается поддерживать образцовый порядок в комнатах, кухне и ванной, что не любит громко включать телевизор и старается сразу же вымыть за собой посуду?

Все эти мелкие детали и правила окружали Эдика постепенно. Наверное, проявись они все сразу и одновременно, Эдик бы не выдержал. Ему хотелось в глазах Хлебникова выглядеть идеальным, но, похоже, не получалось. А ещё Хлебников словно опекунство над ним взял, и о том, чтобы жить, как равные партнёры, и речи не шло. Эдику оставалось или слушаться, или... Альтернативы не было. Нет, Хлебников не ругался с ним, не диктовал условий, не выставлял его вон. Он просто вставал и делал за Эдика то, что, по его мнению, должно было быть сделано. Убирал на место вещи и книги, расставлял в определённом порядке посуду в сушилке, выключал свет в комнате, если Эдик забывал сделать это сам. Эти мелочи выводили Эдика из себя, словно неожиданные булавочные уколы. И не извиниться за них было. Один раз он честно попытался, но Хлебников посмотрел на него эдак недоумённо... Что в будущем Эдик решил делать всё сам и убирать свои вещи тоже сам, лишь бы только не натыкаться на этот взгляд «откуда ты здесь внезапно появился и что делаешь».

Впрочем, это были мелкие бытовые проблемы, и они большого вреда в их отношения не принесли. Страшнее было другое. Страшнее был ремонт.

Квартира досталась Хлебникову в новом фонде, почти без отделки. Чтобы сэкономить, он решил делать косметический ремонт самостоятельно. Эдик с энтузиазмом принялся ему помогать.

Свободного времени у них было мало. Редкие выходные дни, которые выпадали между работой в клинике и учёбой в вузе, полностью посвящались ремонту. В одной комнате они с Хлебниковым спали, в другой белили потолок и клеили обои, на кухне клали на стены дешёвенькую плитку. Хлебников оказался на все руки мастером, всё умел. Эдик с завистью смотрел, как тот уверенно водил мастерком, нанося грунтовку и ровняя стену, как аккуратно, край к краю, наклеивал обои в гостиной.

— Костя, а где ты так научился? — спрашивал Эдик, устало стирая пот со лба и заодно размазывая по лицу капли побелки.

— Когда в области квартиру получил, тоже пришлось ремонтировать, — отвечал Хлебников, пожимая плечами. — Тогда и пришлось научиться.

Спать они ложились поздно. К стыду Эдика, он засыпал сразу же, как только голова его касалась подушки. Кстати, пока не был сделан ремонт, Хлебников отказывался покупать хорошую мебель. Поэтому спали они с Эдиком на каких-то раскладушках, оставшихся явно от гастарбайтеров, которые тянули в квартире проводку и делали сантехнику.

— Главное, есть крыша над головой, — говорил Хлебников и улыбался.

И от его улыбки все раздражения и претензии, скопившиеся у Эдика за день, тут же таяли. Эдик желал Константину Николаевичу спокойной ночи, забирался на свою раскладушку и укрывался пледом.

Центральное отопление жарило вовсю, да ещё и конец ноября выдался тёплым. Эдик в полутьме комнаты смотрел, как движется силуэт Хлебникова, как укрывается таким же, как у него пледом, слушал, как поскрипывают пружины, как дышит Константин Николаевич, засыпая. Закрывал глаза сам и проваливался в сон без сновидений.

***

Подготовка к зачётам и экзаменам отнимала всё свободное время. Хлебников Эдика тоже третировал постоянными проверками по той или иной дисциплине. Вот что значит практикующий врач. Знает такое, что ни в одном учебнике не напишут. Впрочем, нет, не третировал он его, просто помогал держаться «в тонусе».

— Оглянуться не успеешь, как зачётная неделя придёт, — говорил он, когда Эдик тяжело вздыхал на очередной его вопрос. Что такое воспаление и как оно развивается? А каковы основные свойства вирусов? А какие методы очистки и обеззараживания воды используются при поении сельскохозяйственных животных?

— Но это же из прошлой темы, — говорил Эдик, когда понимал, что ему задают вопросы с экзамена, который он сдавал на втором курсе.

Хлебников только смеялся:

— А ты ответь.

Эдик азартно отвечал и требовал компенсации в виде поцелуев. Хлебников говорил, что сейчас не время и задавал следующий вопрос... Садюга.

«Не время» длилось уже третью неделю, и узнать, когда оно пройдёт и настанет, собственно, само время, не представлялось возможным. После того случая в клинике, когда их чуть не обнаружил внезапно нагрянувший Широков, Хлебников старался не допускать подобного. Максимум — поцелуи и короткие объятия, обязательно в таких местах, чтобы их не заметили сразу, войди кто-нибудь в комнату или в кабинет.

Эдик считал ниже своего достоинства выклянчивать ласки, хотя от близости, но недоступности Хлебникова его накрывало порой со страшной силой. Один раз он даже не выдержал, утром в воскресенье ввалился в ванную, когда Константин Николаевич забыл запереть за собой дверь. Всё, что успел увидеть Эдик — это Хлебникова у раковины, склонившегося к зеркалу с безопасной бритвой. И всё, как резьбу сорвало, потянуло к нему, приклеило. Эдик обхватил его руками, прижался грудью к спине, губами — к шее, к выступающему отростку седьмого шейного позвонка... Хлебников выпрямился, выгнулся, бритву выронил в раковину, и как был, с щекой, испачканной пеной для бритья, развернулся к Эдику... А, чёрт, потом они так целовались, что аж искры из глаз. И раковину Эдик чуть не свернул, особенно когда Хлебников выбрался из объятий и сам прижал его к стене...

Но обычно Эдик старался держать себя в руках. Ему ведь не просто секс был нужен. Подумаешь, секс. Секс — это приятно, конечно... Но ему хотелось чего-то большего. И как получить это большее и как дать понять Хлебникову, что ему хочется, Эдик не знал.

***

За всей этой суетой: учёбой с курсовыми и проверочными, предстоящими экзаменами, работой в клинике и ремонтом Эдик не заметил, как наступил и подошёл к концу декабрь. В двадцатых числах декабря ему позвонила мать. Сказала, что отец хочет, чтобы Эдик справлял Новый год дома. Понятное дело, родители до сих пор были недовольны тем, что Эдик учился на ветеринара, им было плевать на то, что он уже на третий курс перешёл. Отец всё жалел, что сын не перевёлся на втором курсе в другой вуз, чтобы учиться на инженера. А уж когда Эдик позвонил им и сказал, чтобы деньги они ему больше не высылали... Что было с матерью, не передать. Крики, упрёки, обвинения и даже подозрения в том, что он связался с какой-то нелегальной конторой.

Чтобы хоть как-то загладить свою вину, он должен был поехать домой и провести праздник с семьёй. А Эдику хотелось... Нет, разумеется, ему хотелось остаться в городе. Если бы он оставался в общаге, то мог бы в новогоднюю ночь потусить со знакомыми с курса и с Яшкой. А теперь он жил у Хлебникова, так неужели Константин Николаевич не согласился бы... И тут Эдик понял, каким дураком он был. За всё время их общения Хлебников ни разу не упоминал о своих родственниках. А вдруг он уедет к ним на праздники? А Эдик даже не в курсе. Он не выяснял, какие планы на Новый год у Хлебникова, и теперь расспрашивать об этом будет настолько глупо, ведь это сразу покажет, насколько Эдик нечуткий и невнимательный человек. Думающий только о себе.

Хотя однажды Хлебников что-то такое говорил о своём отце... Эдик постарался вспомнить. Он говорил, что у них с Мариной Капитоновной разные отцы, вот. Но это ничего не значит. Вдруг он дружен со своим отчимом, и...

— О чём задумался? Тема сложная? — Хлебников подошёл к нему внезапно, и Эдик понял, что все полчаса с момента звонка родителей он просидел над учебником по зоогигиене в гостиной на коробках.

— Да нет, я уже всё выучил, — ответил Эдик. Материал он запоминал легко, и это довольно существенно помогало в обучении. Фига с два он бы успевал с клиникой и ремонтом, если бы сидел и зубрил сутки напролёт, как другие студенты.

— Родители звонили, — хмуро добавил Эдик.

— Да? И что хотели? — Хлебников пришёл из кухни. Он там что-то готовил на ужин. Запахи стояли вкусные, у Эдика живот к позвоночнику прижимался, так хотелось поскорее поесть.

Константин Николаевич держал кухонное полотенце и вытирал им влажные руки.

— Звали на Новый год, — признался Эдик.

— Это дело правильное, — Хлебников кивнул. — Поезжай.

— Но я... — Эдик запнулся.

— Что?

Хлебников взъерошил ему волосы на затылке лёгким движением руки. У Эдика по спине пробежала волна мурашек.

— Я хотел остаться с вами, — признался он.

Хлебников убрал руку.

— Нет, Эдик. Это исключено. В такой праздник тебе нужно быть с родными.

— Но Костя! — уговор насчёт имени Эдиком неукоснительно соблюдался, и наедине он звал Хлебникова по имени. Теперь это получалось естественно и без натяга. Правда, сейчас было глупо надеяться, что эта козырная карта ему чем-то поможет. Сколько он с Хлебниковым ни общался, а переспорить его не получалось ни разу.

— Никаких «Костя», — раскусил его Хлебников. — Поедешь. Это же всего на одну ночь. Твои родители в области живут?

— Да, в пригороде. Двадцать минут на автобусе... — Эдик вздохнул и решился: — А ты к своим поедешь на праздники?

— Что?.. — Хлебников как на ровном месте запнулся. — А. Нет. У меня уже никого не осталось, а отец Марины со своей семьёй... Но я тоже думал уехать.

— Вот как... — Эдик совсем посмурнел и отложил учебник. Оказывается, у всех уже праздники были распланированы, один он наивно мечтал о всякой ерунде.

— Пойдём, поедим, — предложил Хлебников.

Ремонт в кухне они уже закончили, мебель туда купили простую, но довольно симпатичную, как считал Эдик. Выбирал её Хлебников. Пара стульев, самый обычный обеденный стол и кухонный гарнитур из светлого дерева. Плита, мойка, сушка, вытяжка. Вообще всё это должно было дорого стоить. Когда Эдик спросил, неужели Хлебников взял ещё один кредит, тот посмеялся и признался, что деньги у него уже давно были отложены. Мол, пока в области врачом работал, ему там ничего не было нужно. Практически вся зарплата уходила в банк и ложилась на счёт — и так много лет подряд.

— Так вот, насчёт праздников, что я предлагаю, — продолжил Хлебников, выставляя на стол тарелки с овощами и жареным мясом. — Первого числа тебя вряд ли отпустят...

— Отпустят! — твёрдо сказал Эдик. — Что я, маленький что ли.

— Ну как знаешь, — примирительно согласился Хлебников. — Первого так первого. Если вернёшься в город первого января, то можешь поехать со мной.

— А куда?

— У меня от деда дом в деревне остался. Я навещаю его иногда... Ну не в городе же сидеть все праздники. Хотя у тебя наверняка друзья, — спохватился Хлебников.

Тут Эдик понял, что все друзья, и даже Яшка — подождут.

Он замотал головой. Нет, никаких друзей. Чёрт, и почему до первого января ещё больше недели?

— Ну тогда ешь, раз мы договорились, — Хлебников улыбнулся и взялся за вилку.

Эдик тоже схватил свою, а потом на пару секунд замер с мыслью о том, ну до чего же он, блин, счастливый. Вот они сидят вдвоём с Хлебниковым на кухне, свет с потолка падает рассеянный и жёлтый, потому что не все лампочки в светильниках включены. Хлебников одет в обычную светлую рубашку, рукава которой он подвернул до локтей во время готовки, да так и оставил. Их колени под столом почти соприкасаются. А ещё скоро будут праздники, и они проведут их вместе, пусть не все, но...

— Что? — Хлебников улыбнулся и взглянул на Эдика.

— Нет, ничего, — тот улыбнулся в ответ и усилием воли отвёл взгляд. Ужин, надо перестать пялиться и есть свой ужин.

***

После того, как пробили куранты на маленьком родительском телевизоре, Эдику на телефон начали падать смски. От Яшки, от Полины из клиники, и даже от Марины Капитоновны. Эдик улыбался, уткнувшись носом в экран и читая пожелания, потом спохватился и начал отвечать.

— Эдик, ешь, — настаивала мать. — Худой-то какой. Где, говоришь, ты работаешь?

Наконец сообщения были отправлены. Эдик начал рассказывать родителям про клинику (только не надо про всякие операции за столом-то), про знакомых (правильно сделал твой Фадеев, что не пошёл в консерваторию. Сейчас музыканты мало получают. — Почему это мало? Ты только глянь на них, — в телевизоре как раз пели что-то попсовое и популярное), про зарплату (лучше бы куртку себе купил хорошую. — Да ладно, мать, обувь ему тоже нужна. И телефон, смотрю, какой-то новый взял. Смотри, всё сразу не трать, откладывай), про Хлебникова... Нет, про Хлебникова он молчал.

— А как там тот врач? Ну который тебе по учёбе помогал? — расспрашивала мать.

— А, Константин Николаевич? — переспросил Эдик, и у него тут же кусок в горле встал. — Всё нормально. Работает. Мы в одной клинике работаем. Он меня и пригласил.

— Ну хорошо. Смотри, учись у него хорошенько. Будешь специалистом...

— Да каким специалистом, — возразил отец. — Ты газеты читала? Они там все нищие сидят...

Дальше Эдик привычно не слушал. Сыновний долг он сегодня выполнил и даже перевыполнил. Рассказал о себе всё, что мог, выслушал все советы и даже не спорил, когда его мнение расходилось с мнением родителей, в общем, вёл себя образцово-показательно. Он быстро очистил свою тарелку от оливье и сказал, что ему нужно позвонить. Схватил телефон и вышел с ним на улицу.

По посёлку то и дело раздавались взрывы фейерверков, музыка и громкие выкрики. Связь ловила не очень, но Эдик надеялся, что его соединят. Он стряхнул снег со скамейки, стоящей возле подъезда, и присел на краешек. В трубке раздавались гудки, потом послышался голос.

— Эдик?

— С Новым годом, Костя, — сказал он Хлебникову.

— И тебя с наступившим, — ответил тот. — Празднуешь?

— Скоро лопну от маминых салатов, — Эдик фыркнул.

— Не жалуйся, это дело хорошее, правильное. С родителями надо бывать.

— Ага, — согласно ответил Эдик и помолчал. Небо над головой было чёрное-чёрное. Звёзды казались маленькими светлыми булавочными головками. Но их было видно больше, чем обычно бывает в городе. — Я к тебе хочу, — сказал Эдик, выдыхая пар в морозный воздух. К ночи стало совсем холодно. Надо было не выходить на улицу в одном свитере, а накинуть пуховик.

— Завтра с утра встретимся, — ответил Хлебников. — Ты даже не успеешь от меня отдохнуть.

«Отдохнуть» от него? Что за бред?

— Я скучаю, — сказал Эдик. Прозвучало так, будто он жаловался. — До нашей встречи осталось почти девять часов...

Хлебников засмеялся. Чего он довольный такой? Эдик закрыл глаза и представил, что обнимает его.

— Ладно, давай до завтра, — сказал Хлебников. — С Новым годом, Эдик.

— С Новым годом, — ответил он и положил трубку. Пора было возвращаться к столу.

Дома мать решила, что он звонил девушке. Они с отцом препирались: мать хотела знать, кто она, а отец говорил, что она лезет не в своё дело. Эдик старался отмалчиваться, как мог. Врать родителям особо не хотелось, а правду рассказать у него язык не поворачивался. Да и незачем маму с папой так расстраивать, что они ему плохого-то сделали, что он их огорошит новостью «У меня отношения со взрослым мужчиной, а на девушек мне и смотреть не хочется теперь».

Интересно, а чему бы мама больше ужаснулась, тому, что его партнёр парень или тому, что он почти в два раза Эдика старше.

— Я другу звонил, мам, — сказал наконец Эдик. — Не надо выдумывать то, чего нет.

Нет, его родители люди старых устоев. Не поймут, если он расскажет. Да Эдик и сам... Если честно, не понимал себя. Вот есть он, нормальный парень. И есть Хлебников. И больше никого не нужно ему, и об отношениях с другими людьми прямо мыслей не возникает, мужчины или женщины — всё равно. На Константине Николаевиче для Эдика сошлось всё. И уважение, и восхищение, и какая-то болезненная нежность, которую и показывать-то стыдно. Когда Хлебников его касался, Эдик ему завидовал: сам он не мог так же дотронуться, что-то останавливало. И пусть эти жесты были больше дружеского или даже отеческого характера, — пригладить воротник рубашки, взъерошить волосы... Эдику они нравились, но он не мог двинуться в ответ и сделать то же. Сидел, будто замерший под рукой охотника дикий волчонок и впитывал тепло.

***

Он чуть не опоздал на утренний автобус. Водитель подождал его на остановке, когда увидел, как Эдик сломя голову бежит к шоссе.

В город доехали по совершенно пустынной дороге. Было такое ощущение, словно всё вымерло. Он и в салоне-то почти один сидел. Он, да ещё какая-то старушка, да зевающая тётка-кондуктор. Эдик сидел возле окна и рассматривал девственно-белые обочины: за ночь столько снегу насыпало. Настоящий Новый год. На улицах мало людей, в метро на эскалаторе пусто. Время — десять утра, большинство людей только просыпались и начинали поздний завтрак прошлогодними салатами и несъеденными тортами. Эдику мама тоже пыталась сунуть кусок торта, банку с салатом и каких-то бутербродов. Он ведь потому чуть не опоздал, что стоял в прихожей, наматывал на шею шарф и отнекивался от гостинцев. Салат с бутербродами, впрочем, пришлось взять. Теперь сумка за плечом из-за круглых боков банки топорщилась.

Эдик вышел на нужной станции — здесь людей уже было побольше, видимо, сказывалась близость к вокзалу, — но всё равно несоизмеримо меньше, чем в обычные будние дни, поднялся на эскалаторе, шагнул в сторону нужного входа и тут же увидел Хлебникова. Тот стоял у стены с плакатом рекламы тропического чая и ждал его. Последние несколько шагов Эдик практически бежал.

— Здравствуйте, Константин Николаевич, — поздоровался он.

Ничего особенного, просто приветствие. А сердце в груди заколотилось так, словно они месяц не виделись, а вот теперь — долгожданная встреча.

На Хлебникове было короткое чёрное пальто, тёмно-красный шарф, кепка. Через плечо — сумка спортивного типа, из кармана пальто торчали кожаные перчатки.

— Привет, Эдик, — ответил Хлебников, окинув его взглядом. Из-за игры искусственного освещения казалось, будто глаза у него цвета бирюзы.

Эдик кивнул и спрятал руки в карманы джинсов.

— Пойдём, я нам уже билеты купил, — Хлебников потянул его за локоть, направляя в сторону выхода к вокзалу.

— А нам далеко ехать?

— Что? Не слышу? — переспросил Хлебников. Они как раз вышли на улицу.

Эдик придвинулся к Хлебникову вплотную, очумев от такой близости. Чёрт, да он теперь и в метро-то с Константином Николаевичем ездить будет бояться. Не дай бог, тесный вагон...

— Нам ехать далеко? — повторил он вопрос.

— Около часа, — Хлебников улыбнулся. — Так что, если устал ночью, то можешь выспаться.

Он был доволен, — понял Эдик. Доволен, что он, Эдик, с ним тащится неизвестно куда в пригород. В незнакомую деревню, в пустой дом, который почему-то навещает время от времени.

— Я разговаривал с Мишей, — тем временем сказал Хлебников. — Он нам даёт пару дней отгулов. Так что в клинику вернёмся числа четвёртого.

— Хорошо, — ответил Эдик.

Нужная им электричка уже была подана под посадку, даже ждать не пришлось. Они прошли через всё здание вокзала насквозь и вышли к перронам. Хлебников предложил пройти в самый дальний конец, поближе к головному вагону. Эдик не возражал. Он вообще больше ничему не возражал. Константин Николаевич рядом, так что ещё ему было нужно?

***

Поездка была нудной и долгой. Электричка довольно медленно тащилась через однообразный пейзаж. Вагон покачивался на рельсах. Облетевший лес, редкие садоводства, лента шоссе, — всё разной степени заснеженности попеременно проползало в окне, и Эдик, зевая, устроился было спать у своего окна напротив Хлебникова, но передумал. В щёку дуло от холодного стекла. Тогда он пересел к Хлебникову и прикорнул рядом с ним. Тот ничего не сказал, но и не возразил. От его молчания Эдику было тепло.

Людей в их вагоне было мало. На каждой станции люди то выходили, то заходили и садились, занимая пустые лавки. В какой-то момент Эдик открыл глаза на очередной остановке и понял, что они остались в вагоне вдвоём. Он лежал на лавке, прижимаясь к Хлебникову, головой на его бедре. Сам Хлебников, видимо, устав смотреть в окно, сложил руки на груди и клевал носом.

— А мы не проспали? — спросил Эдик.

— Нет. Ещё три остановки. Спи пока, — ответил Хлебников и положил руку ему на голову.

Эдик прикрыл глаза, но сон уже пропал. Оставшиеся остановки он просто лежал, притворяясь, будто спит.

***

— Вертелево, — прочитал Эдик название на криво висящей железяке на перроне. — А что здесь?

— Пара садоводств и посёлок. И больше ничего, — Хлебников посмотрел на него, будто прицениваясь.

Может, ожидал, что Эдик начнёт ныть о скуке? Да вот ещё. Какая скука? У него с собой был учебник по клинической диагностике собак и кошек. Эдик улыбнулся.

Они отправились в сторону посёлка.

Наступало обеденное время. Снег хрустел под ногами. Ощутимо холодало. Эдиковы зимние кроссовки, такие тёплые и удобные в городе, здесь с морозом не справлялись.

— Да, не жарко тут, — пожаловался Эдик, застёгивая воротник пуховика под самое горло.

— Скоро придём, согреешься, — пообещал Хлебников. — Вот только печку растопим... Да ещё и баню можно сделать. — Он обернулся и окинул Эдика внимательным взглядом. — Сильно замёрз?

— Да нет, — ответил он, выдыхая облако пара в холодный воздух. — Просто...

— Пойдём побыстрее.

— А у меня с собой мамин салат, — гордо сообщил Эдик, нагоняя Хлебникова.

— Это хорошо, — ответил тот.

Они шли по кривой тропке, вытоптанной в сугробах кем-то, кто прошёл здесь до них. Зимнее солнце окончательно скрылось за седыми тучами, с неба начал сыпать снег, мелкий, похожий на крупу. Тропинка свернула в перелесок и расширилась до узкой дорожки. Кругом стояли заснеженные ели, высоченные, дремучие и разлапистые. Еловыми иголками был усыпан снег на дорожке. Изредка попадались длинные еловые шишки, вышелушенные белками.

Хлебников поднял воротник своего пальто. Тоже, видать, замёрз.

Посёлок начался, как только они вышли из перелеска и перешли пустынное шоссе. Ёлки ещё какое-то время закрывали от шоссе дома, но потом уступили место кустам вдоль дороги и заборов. Сирень, а может, черноплодная рябина, а может, ивняк — по зиме среди сугробов определить, что это за кусты, было сложно.

Хлебников, кажется, вознамерился пройти посёлок насквозь. Нигде ни души, ни звука. Только иногда лай собак издали. Вот снова показался вдалеке лес, словно тёмное пятно на горизонте. Хлебников прошёл мимо очередного заснеженного куста и свернул к калитке. Забор здесь был не покосившийся, с высокими приметными столбами по краям. Не выбираясь из будки, залаяла дворовая псина, стоило Эдику вслед за Хлебниковым пройти во двор. Хлопнула дверь, на низенькое крыльцо деревянного дома вышла женщина.

— Костя! — крикнула она и всплеснула руками. — Приехал всё-таки.

Она пошла к нему, ступая в снег прямо в домашней обуви. На вид женщине можно было дать лет пятьдесят-шестьдесят, но всё же казалось, что она старше, гораздо старше. На первый взгляд, фигура у неё была, как у молоденькой девушки, но морщины на шее и старческие пигментные пятна на руках выдавали её истинный возраст.

— Я на этот раз не один, — сказал Хлебников и тоже шагнул вперёд. — Здравствуйте, баба Зина.

— Какая ещё «баба Зина»? — сварливо поправила его та. — Зинаида Филимоновна тогда уж! — она успела и Эдика разглядеть, и на собаку шикнуть, и Хлебникова расцеловать.

— Как вырос-то... — всё приговаривала она.

— Ба... Зинаида Филимоновна, да я уже давно не расту, — со смехом ответил Хлебников.

— Врёшь ты всё. Вон как изменился. Ну а ты? Иди сюда! — обратилась баба Зина к Эдику.

Он неловко прошёл мимо подбежавшей псины к женщине. Зинаида Филимоновна заставила его наклониться и чмокнула в щёку. Эдик опешил и отодвинулся. Он ничем не заслужил такого приветствия. Хлебников подошёл сзади и хлопнул его по плечу.

— Зинаида Филимоновна, я как обычно с городскими гостинцами, — сказал он. — Много времени не отниму. Как вы тут?

— Ой, да как. Всё по-прежнему, как же ещё. Да вы проходите в дом, мальчишки. У меня как раз суп на обед сварен. Как чувствовала, много наварила, мне одной не съесть.

— Да мы не хотим объедать... — затянул было Хлебников, но бойкая старушка дёрнула его за руку и потащила за собой.

— Какое объедать? — фыркнула она, крутанувшись к крыльцу. — Праздник вообще-то. Положено в праздник угощаться!

Хлебников переглянулся с Эдиком. На его лице было такое растерянное выражение, что Эдик чуть не рассмеялся.

Гостинцами оказались бутылка финской водки, свиное сало и ещё конверт, который Хлебников передал бабе Зине со словами «спасибо, что за домом следите». Она фыркнула, будто возмутилась, но конверт взяла.

— Бессовестный вырос. Как будто я забесплатно отказалась бы, — проворчала она, развязывая платок, который покрывал её голову. У бабы Зины была коса, скрученная в кичку на затылке. Длинная прядь, выпущенная из причёски, свивалась локоном. — Да это самое меньшее, что я могу для Вениамина сделать. Он же как ушёл, как ушёл...

Эдик потупился и отвернулся.

Жила баба Зина, похоже, одна, хотя на столе лежали свежие газеты, а с книжных полок смотрели цветные фотографии каких-то улыбающихся людей. Наверное, родственники. Двое мужчин, женщина, пара ребятишек.

— Ну, мальчишки, давайте руки мыть и за стол! — баба Зина хлопнула в ладоши и захлопотала у русской печки.

— Давайте помогу, — дёрнулся Хлебников.

— У себя сам будешь хозяйничать, а ко мне не лезь, — она выставила вперёд поварёшку, будто меч. — Садись за стол.

Эдик на них смотрел и посмеивался.

Щи из кислой капусты были вкусные, наваристые. К ним баба Зина нарезала ломтями ржаного хлеба, сала и открыла банку маринованных опят. Хотела ещё водку открыть, но Хлебников воспротивился.

— Баба Зина, нам ещё порядок наводить, ну какое спиртное сейчас может быть.

Можно сказать, что Эдик никогда не видел Хлебникова по-настоящему пьяным. Свадьба Широкова и Марины не в счёт, тогда они выпили чисто символически и уехали чуть ли не раньше молодожёнов. Иногда Эдик жалел, что расслабиться и выпить им не позволяет бешеный темп жизни. Быть может, тогда они с Хлебниковым наконец-то смогли бы... Нет. Мысли о сексе ещё никогда не казались ему настолько неуместными, как сейчас.

После обеда Хлебников распрощался с Зинаидой Филимоновной, и они с Эдиком отправились дальше. После жарко натопленного дома на улицу выходить было неуютно. Эдик обругал себя за лень. Всего-то сытно поел, а делать уже ничего не хочется.

— У меня, конечно, не так уютно, — сказал Хлебников, подходя к калитке соседнего дома. — Да и по-простому всё. Дед один жил, у него не было хозяйки... — он замолчал, возясь с замком. Ключ провернулся в скважине легко, а вот петли, похоже, намертво заржавели.

— Давай помогу, — дёрнулся Эдик.

— Да не нужно, — Хлебников посильнее толкнул калитку от себя, и та наконец поддалась, отодвинулась вместе со здоровенным пластом снега, что насыпало с зимы.

Двор был узким — из-за снега и разросшихся кустов по бокам. Дом показался Эдику больше, чем у бабы Зины. Возможно, из-за нависающих с крыши сосулек или из-за мощных брёвен, из которых был сложен, или из-за широких ступеней крыльца, сейчас засыпанных снегом.

Хлебников прошёл вперёд, протаптывая тропинку.

Солнце, спрятавшись за неприветливыми тучами, клонилось к горизонту. Постепенно темнело. Эдик ходил по дому и разглядывал его. Добротные стены, мощная печь, сложенная из кирпича, но на фундаменте из камня, скрипучий пол, но доски плотно пригнаны друг к другу. Настоящие деревянные ставни, на время зимы забитые рейками крест-накрест. Хлебников первым делом включил автомат и пустил в дом электричество. Возле печи стоял короб с поленьями и растопкой.

— Сейчас затопим, тут всё быстро нагреется, — сказал Хлебников, шурша старыми газетами.

Он скинул пальто при входе, оставшись в сером тёплом свитере. Этот свитер они выбирали вместе с Эдиком в магазине возле клиники. Вроде как подарок. Эдик смотрел, как Хлебников чиркает спичками.

Лампы горели тускло, но света хватало. Когда с осмотром прихожей, кухней и гостиной было покончено, Эдик разгрузил свою сумку, выставил на стол бутерброды и банку с салатом. Сейчас есть не хотелось, но к ужину...

— Эдик, мою сумку тоже разбери, — крикнул Хлебников, звеня ключами и выскакивая из дома.

Здесь ещё где-то была баня. Наверное, Константин Николаевич отправился и её тоже открывать? Обещал же, что можно будет попариться...

В спортивной сумке Константина Николаевича оказались продукты. Картошка, сыр, палка колбасы, пачка макарон, пара батонов бородинского хлеба. На дне — смена одежды и какой-то пакет. Залезать в него Эдик не стал, отставил опустевшую сумку на табуретку и отправился на улицу искать Хлебникова. Заодно обнаружил, что пальто его так и осталось висеть на гвозде в прихожей. И в чём же тогда он выскочил на улицу в холод? Не в свитере же?

Эдик пошёл по следам, которые вели с крыльца за дом, и обнаружил Хлебникова в ватнике возле невысокой бани. Тот уже возился с вёдрами.

— Пришёл? Хорошо. Надо набрать воды, разбить лёд в колодце, наколоть дров... Где-то здесь топор был... — Хлебников внезапно замолчал, обрывая себя. — Эдик, ты как?

— Всё нормально, — ответил он Хлебникову. Тот стоял так близко, с этими дурацкими вёдрами, в непонятном чёрном ватнике явно с чужого плеча и казался Эдику таким... Ну, таким, что руки просто сами потянулись обниматься.

— Эй, — Хлебников засмеялся. — Нас тут никто не увидит, но давай сперва делами займёмся.

— Мне здесь нравится, — сказал Эдик.

— Отлично, — Хлебников улыбнулся. — Тогда на тебе дрова, а я за водой.

***

Дров Эдик наколол много. По темноте пришлось прерваться. Под конец он упарился складывать дрова в поленницу в дровянике. Утешало только то, что скоро будет баня — Хлебников как раз натаскал воды и растопил печь. Пахло дымом. Пахло снегом. Сосновыми щепками.

Эдик отнёс топор обратно в дом, в прихожую. Чтобы сбить снег с обуви, пришлось усиленно топать ногами.

— Эдик, ты? — крикнул Хлебников из кухни. — Я пока чайник греться поставлю. И что ещё... Бутерброды? Баня часа два топиться должна. Ты как любишь, погорячее или как?

— Не знаю, — ответил Эдик, входя на кухню. — Может, чтобы не очень жарко?

— Хорошо, — кивнул Хлебников.

***

А потом они пошли в баню. Вдвоём. Эдик увидел, что Хлебников раздевается, и его тут же переклинило.

— Костя, — окликнул он и начал обнимать, гладить Хлебникова по спине, по волосам, где придётся. Прижал к стене предбанника, к брёвнам, и думал, что уже не отпустит.

Отпустил.

— Стой, Эдик, — сказал Хлебников и мягко, но настойчиво отодвинул его от себя. — Погоди. Сейчас мыться будем, а всё остальное потом.

Это «потом» осело между ними негласным обещанием. Эдик уже столько ждал, можно и ещё подождать. И Костя не против, просто надо дождаться нужного момента...

В бане было жарко. И в бане было хорошо. Лежать на полатях, чувствуя, как напряжённые мышцы расслабляются теплом, — нехотя, но верно. Смотреть на Хлебникова, вот он лежит у соседней стены, голый и такой жилистый, поджарый. Смотрит в ответ, и Эдик понимает, что если бы не жара, то он снова полез бы к нему с поцелуями, ведь в обычное время от такого взгляда у него закипали мозги.

Потом они поддавали пару, потом мылись, потом Хлебников на спор заставил Эдика выбежать на снег, стоял и ржал над ним, когда Эдик в потёмках свалился голышом в сугроб, а потом из него выбирался. В общем, когда они закончили с мытьём, было уже поздно.

— Ты иди в дом, я скоро приду, — сказал ему Хлебников напоследок и отправил Эдика одеваться.

Он послушно вышел в предбанник, кое-как натянул на себя чистые шмотки из тех, что привёз с собой, сунул босые ноги в кроссовки и отправился в дом. Правда, дошёл до него не сразу, потому что прямо посреди двора встал и минут пять смотрел на небо. Звёзд здесь было... Ну как крупы насыпано! Всё небо в звёздах. Чёрное, бархатное, как необъятное полотно, украшенное бриллиантами. Эдик стоял и смотрел на них, пока не почувствовал, что начинает замерзать. Тогда он пошёл в дом, разворошил угли в печи, подбросил ещё пару поленьев, почти залпом выдул кружку остывшей воды из чайника и отправился исследовать дом дальше.

Дверь на лестницу и второй этаж он обнаружил почти сразу. Увы, второй этаж явно не обогревался, а ещё там не работал выключатель у входа, так что Эдик потоптался на верхней ступени лестницы, да и спустился вниз.

В дальнем углу кухни была ещё одна дверь. Эдик толкнул её и, наученный горьким опытом, без особой надежды щёлкнул выключателем. Свет зажёгся тусклый и слабый. Почему-то от выключателя загорелось только бра у входа. Одинокая лампочка не столько освещала, сколько добавляла таинственности помещению. Комната оказалась спальней. Одна стена её обогревалась печкой, на противоположной стене было два окна — заколоченных, разумеется, да и что в них сейчас смотреть, темень же на улице непроглядная. Из мебели в спальне стоял шкаф, небольшой столик у окна, три стула вдоль дальней стены и — кровать.

Кровать была огромна, на ней бы, наверное, спокойно человека четыре уместилось. И кровать была одна, а это означало, что спать они с Хлебниковым сегодня будут вместе. Наконец-то вместе.

На дальней стене спальни висел тканый шёлковый ковёр, изображавший сцену псовой охоты. Покрывало на кровати даже в тусклом свете пестрело восточными узорами, подушки с кистями по бокам в беспорядке валялись в изголовье.

Эдик не услышал, как Хлебников вошёл в дом, поэтому вздрогнул, чуть не выронив сумку с вещами, когда услышал голос из-за спины:

— Здесь только одна жилая комната. Как думаешь, поместимся?

Эдик развернулся. Хлебников стоял с влажными растрёпанными волосами, с полотенцем через плечо, без свитера, в одной рубашке и брюках.

— Поместимся, — ответил он, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы снова не начать обниматься и лезть с поцелуями.

— Тогда пойдём, — Хлебников одарил его тёмным нечитаемым взглядом.

У Эдика моментально пересохло в горле. Он шагнул следом, как привязанный, переступил через порог. Хлебников обернулся.

— Ну что, спать будем или ещё чаю перед сном?

Эдик дошёл до него в два шага, обнял за плечи и больше не сопротивляясь себе, сделал наконец то, о чём давно мечтал: поцеловал Хлебникова в губы. Тот, кажется, что-то попытался сказать, но потом ответил на поцелуй, поднял руки, обнимая Эдика в ответ. С плеча съехала сумка и повисла на сгибе локтя. Эдик неловко скинул её на пол и шагнул вперёд, толкая Хлебникова к кровати. Тот запнулся, схватился за его рубашку, потянул Эдика за собою, вниз, на покрывало. Эдик упал неуклюже, вовремя успев подставить руки, чтобы не задавить Хлебникова своим весом. А потом — словно очухался.

— Прости, я не хотел, — промямлил он.

— Да ладно, прямо так и не хотел? — шепнул Хлебников, глядя на него снизу вверх. — Всё нормально, продолжай. Чего остановился?

Нормально? Точно? У Эдика задрожали руки. Он замялся, не решаясь двигаться дальше. Хлебников начал расстёгивать на себе рубашку.

— Ну? Чего ждёшь? — спросил он, взявшись за вторую пуговицу. Или за третью.

Эдик нагнулся и поцеловал его в шею, спустился к ключицам, слыша над ухом рваный вздох. Хлебникову это нравилось, он уже успел заметить. Он наткнулся на его пальцы, всё ещё воюющие с пуговицами где-то на поясе, сгрёб их своей ладонью, повёл ниже, бесстыдно опуская ладонь на пах. Эдику нравилось, когда у Хлебникова на него вставало. Вот прямо как сейчас. В этом таилось его персональное неназываемое удовольствие, насквозь неправильное, — когда он понимал, что Константин Николаевич его хочет и не может сдерживаться.

— Эдик, — шепнул Хлебников, выгибаясь от его прикосновения.

— Да? — ответил он.

— Давай, раздевайся.

Как он на себе одежду не разорвал-то? Так быстро он, кажется, ещё не раздевался никогда. А Хлебников, кажется, оторвал пуговицу на манжете своей рубашки. Эдик не особо заметил, потому что разделся первым и снова начал целоваться. Брюки они с Хлебникова стаскивали уже вдвоём. Поцелуй словно склеил их, и отодвинуться, отдышаться — ну не было никакой возможности. Хлебников на локтях подвинулся дальше, забираясь на постель. Эдик на коленях последовал за ним.

Губы Хлебникова казались сочными, податливыми и вкусными. Поцелуй вышел затяжным, прямо не оторваться. Наконец Эдик прервался, тяжело перехватывая воздух. Рваное дыхание Хлебникова обжигало губы, манило вернуться. Эдик лизнул его рот, ткнулся в приоткрытые губы, встретил его язык, острые зубы и бессильно застонал, когда Хлебников прикусил его язык зубами и мягко пососал. Эдик даже испуганно подумал, что чего доброго кончит от одних только поцелуев. Но это было бы совсем неправильно. Он отодвинулся от Константина Николаевича, с трудом переводя дух.

Хлебников засмеялся.

— Что, всё? — спросил он чуть натянуто.

— Нет, я сейчас, — Эдик качнулся назад, заставляя себя подняться с постели. Он схватил свою сумку, порылся в кармане и выложил на покрывало его содержимое. Пачку презервативов и смазку во флаконе. Смазка в аптеке нашлась даже анальная, без запаха.

— А я гляжу, ты подготовился, студент, — сказал Хлебников.

Всё бы ему шутковать да смеяться.

— Подготовился, — ответил Эдик, забираясь обратно на постель.

— Не надейся получить зачёт автоматом, — заявил Хлебников. — Сейчас у нас будет тотальный опрос по всем темам.

— Прямо так уж и по всем?

— Ну, по ключевым моментам, — Хлебников беззвучно засмеялся. Эдик ему вторил.

Да, на самом деле, он и правда готовился. Однажды, в библиотеке универа. Вместо того, чтобы читать монографии, выложенные в сети, он отправился бродить по сайтам с советами «что нужно знать начинающему гею». Некоторые вещи его шокировали. Некоторые оказались действительно полезными. Но чёрт, читать форум — это одно, а быть с Хлебниковым — совсем другое, мозги просто отключались.

— И что ты остановился? — голос Хлебникова вернул его к реальности. — Может, тебе помочь? Дать пару наводящих подсказок?

Эдик подумал, что теперь никогда не сможет обсуждать с Хлебниковым что-то по ветеринарии, потому что будет вспоминать эту их шутливую болтовню про опросы и подсказки и возбуждаться.

— Смазку возьми... — сказал Хлебников и раздвинул ноги шире.

Эдик нервно закусил губу. Чёрт, он про всё это читал. Ну, про растяжку и простату, блин. Правда, он наивно полагал, что Хлебников растягивать его будет, а не наоборот. Он же старше, в конце-то концов. Но если ему хочется именно так...

Должно быть, Хлебников принял его молчание за нерешительность, потому что решил, что без лекций сейчас не обойтись. И начал говорить спокойным, менторским тоном:

— Берёшь смазку, наносишь её на пальцы, не слишком много, после чего начинаешь подготовительный этап. В твою задачу входит обработать кожу внутри и снаружи анального отверстия, чтобы обеспечить скольжение и предотвратить образование трещин...

— Так, всё, хватит, — решительно сказал Эдик, хватая флакон и щёлкая колпачком. — Я знаю.

— Ладно, — покладисто согласился Хлебников, не поднимая головы. Эдику хотелось, чтобы Константин Николаевич смотрел на него, но тот почему-то прятал взгляд.

Эдик придвинулся ближе, нерешительно провёл рукой между его ягодиц, нащупывая кончиком пальца вход. Втолкнул палец внутрь, преодолевая сопротивление сжатых мышц. Хлебников шумно вздохнул. И промолчал. Наверное, это значило, что Эдик делает всё правильно. Внутри было тепло и мягко, плоть плотно обхватывала палец, Эдик ввёл его глубже, почти до упора. А Хлебников всё молчал.

— Костя? — позвал Эдик. — Всё нормально?

Хлебников сначала не ответил. Вместо этого поднял наконец вверх лицо. Мелькнули нахмуренные брови и серьёзный взгляд. Хлебников потянул его на себя, заставляя приблизиться, осторожно тронул губами подбородок и губы Эдика.

— Нормально, — наконец ответил он.

Эдик судорожно сглотнул. Он подумал, что ещё никогда так не нервничал, ни на одной операции. Не то чтобы сейчас у него была операция, но под внимательным взглядом Хлебникова именно так и казалось.

— Давай дальше, хватит этой подготовки, — сказал Хлебников тем временем, и вот тут у Эдика всё стало валиться из рук. Презервативы, шурша, выпали из пачки, и он зашарил рукой по покрывалу.

— Помочь? — с лёгким смешком спросил Хлебников. Его шёпот обжигал ухо.

— Ну помоги, — ответил Эдик, со стыда скрипя зубами. Горе-любовничек.

Хлебников довольно быстро надел на него презерватив. Эдик не выдержал, толкнулся членом в его ладонь, прикрывая глаза.

— Эй, — окликнул его Хлебников.

Эдик посмотрел вниз.

— Только не торопись.

— Почему? — не понял Эдик.

— Потому что у меня давно никого не было? — Хлебников в притворной задумчивости пожал плечами. Эдик в очередной раз почувствовал себя дураком. И что Константин Николаевич вообще в нём нашёл?

— Ага, — пробормотал он и начал входить.

У него не сразу получилось, в конце концов, первый раз — такой первый раз. Хлебников направил его в себя, помогая пальцами и подставляясь. Эдик честно попытался быть медленным, замирал после каждого движения, прислушивался к каждому звуку: не скажет ли чего Хлебников, и почему он так часто дышит.

— Всё нормально? — спросил он, когда дыхание Хлебникова сбилось.

— Нормально, — сквозь стиснутые зубы ответил тот.

— Костя... Точно?

— Убью, если сейчас шевелиться не начнёшь, — проговорил Хлебников и попытался насадиться на него сам.

От этого Эдик беззвучно охнул. Было так туго.

— Двигайся, — Хлебников ожёг его грозным взглядом из-под нахмуренных бровей. И правда убьёт. Эдик качнул бёдрами. Повторил движение. Хлебников замолчал, но было видно, что хмуриться не перестал. Эдик всё порывался спросить, правильно ли он всё делает, так ли, как нужно, но решил молчать. Двигался он медленно, но равномерно, без рывков, просто раскачивался взад-вперёд, опираясь на руки. Постепенно хмурая складка на бровях Хлебникова разгладилась; он обнял руками Эдика за плечи.

— Можно чуть-чуть побыстрее, — шепнул он, и Эдик послушно ускорился. Побыстрее. Без рывков, плавно. Торопиться некуда. Эдик сменил положение рук, опустился ниже, опираясь на локти. Член Хлебникова оказался зажат между их животами, твёрдый и горячий. Эдик в очередной раз прижался бёдрами, входя до самого основания. Хлебников неожиданно вскинулся и простонал.

— Больно? — встревоженно спросил Эдик.

— Хорошо, — ответил Хлебников после заминки.

Ну раз хорошо... Эдик толкнулся снова, стараясь повторить своё движение. Судя по тому, с какой силой сжались руки Хлебникова на его плечах, у него всё получалось правильно. Эдик прикрыл глаза.

Очередной стон Хлебникова, такой же тихий, сквозь зубы, продрал дрожью по позвоночнику. Эдик выгнулся, сбиваясь с ритма. Хлебников тяжело задышал, откинул назад голову, упираясь затылком в подушки. Выгнутая шея выглядела, как невысказанная просьба. Эдик прижался к ней губами, машинально прикусив тонкую кожу. Хлебников простонал, горло под губами Эдика завибрировало. Когда Хлебников что-то сказал, он не расслышал ни слова из-за шума в ушах, почувствовал только вибрацию. Бёдра Хлебникова раздвинулись шире, Эдик схватил его за плечи, машинально пытаясь удержать. Вспотевшая кожа скользила под пальцами. Эдик провёл рукой ниже, ладонь проехалась по бедру, Хлебников поднял на Эдика взгляд, — совершенно бессознательный, и закинул ему за спину ногу. Это было именно то, что нужно, идеально. Эдик подхватил его под колено, входя глубже и резче, под аккомпанемент коротких тихих стонов. На каждый стон он отвечал толчком, от каждого движения он будто загорался. Будто он был углем, который вот-вот вспыхнет от следующего порыва воздуха. Или от следующего.

Пальцы Хлебникова вдавились ему в плечи, скользя по лопаткам, царапая ногтями спину. Эдику захотелось попросить ещё, сильнее: он не чувствовал боли, только силу его рук. Он двигался вперёд, преодолевая тугое сопротивление мышц, скользил в горячее тело, теряя остатки своего контроля. Он уже забыл про то, что нужно было «помедленнее» и «осторожно». Мысли облетели с него, как ненужная шелуха, осталось только желание двигаться, желание проникнуть в Хлебникова как можно дальше, сделать так, чтобы он стонал громко и без остановки, кричал. С каждым громким звуком Эдика накрывала чернота. Ещё только раз, — долбилось в его голове, — ещё раз, ещё... Он прижался лицом к шее Хлебникова и застонал. Хлебников ответил — голосом, протяжно и глухо. Выгнулся под ним, с силой зажался. Эдик застыл, будто вмёрзший в лёд. Ему с отчаянной силой захотелось кончить, прямо сейчас, туда; он резко толкнулся вперёд, преодолевая судорожное сжатие мышц, и закричал от облегчения и нахлынувшего оргазма.

***

— Ну ты и орал, — сказал Хлебников.

— Ты тоже, — ответил ему Эдик.

— Неправда.

Эдик вместо того, чтобы спорить, решил, что лучше целоваться. Хлебников вывернулся.

— Нет, правда. Я чуть не оглох. Ты представляешь, как нам будут соседи в стенку стучать...

— Завязываем с ремонтом, — невпопад ответил Эдик. — Когда приедем, купим кровать.

Хлебников ехидно заржал.

— Да хоть матрас на пол, мне всё равно, — продолжил Эдик.

— Что, дорвался наконец? — подколол его Хлебников.

— Учти, мы сейчас только начали.

— Я в тебе не сомневался, — Хлебникову бы только над ним поиздеваться.

— Я серьёзно, — Эдик уже возбуждался снова. Он прижался твердеющим членом к бедру Хлебникова.

— Ты меня до смерти затрахать хочешь?

— Ну почему до смерти, — пробормотал Эдик. — Можем просто так полежать... — он положил руку на поджарый живот Хлебникова и осторожно погладил.

— С тобой, пожалуй, полежишь просто так, — Хлебников перехватил его руку и переложил её ниже. — Работай, студент.

Эдик обхватил его член, провёл по мягкой коже пальцами, а потом отодвинулся и зашарил по кровати. Смазка нашлась почти сразу. Хлебников наблюдал за ним с ленивым интересом. Эдик выдавил немного смазки на ладонь и вернулся к поглаживаниям. Сперва — кончиками пальцев, потом — всей ладонью, потом — осторожно сжимая руку у основания и захватывая горстью прохладную кожу мошонки.

У Хлебникова потемнели глаза. Участилось дыхание. Он медленно раздвинул ноги шире. Эдик наблюдал, как он возбуждается, и возбуждался сам, ещё сильнее.

— Ну что, спать будем? — спросил он, когда полностью затвердевший член Хлебникова выскользнул из его ладони, блестя от смазки.

— В городе отоспишься, — рыкнул Хлебников, с азартной решимостью сверкая глазами.

***

Эдик проснулся от холода. За ночь печка прогорела, и комната начала остывать. Под одеялом, возможно, было бы теплее, но почти всё одеяло на себя намотал Хлебников. Вот поди ж ты, росту в нём меньше, а места и одеяла занимает больше. Впрочем, по большому счёту Эдик был не в претензии. Ему даже понравилось, что он проснулся, пока Хлебников ещё спал. Он смотрел на его лицо, — во сне оно выглядело уставшим, на шею, — со странным смешанным чувством Эдик обнаружил, что на горле Хлебникова красовался засос. Вряд ли Константин Николаевич его за это по головке погладит, когда проснётся...

Эдик ухмыльнулся.

Хлебникову нужно было дать поспать. Он осторожно, стараясь не шуметь, выбрался из кровати. Если у него получится растопить печку, то тогда он сможет приготовить завтрак. Глядишь, тогда его не убьют за оставленные ночью следы.

***

Хлебников проснулся, когда Эдик начал жарить картошку. Засос обнаружил практически сразу, как только подошёл к зеркалу. Обозвал Эдика неаккуратным идиотом и тут же отомстил, поставив ему засос в ответ.

— Вот теперь тоже мучайся, — сказал он на возмущённые крики Эдика: его отметина была явно выше уровня воротника.

Хлебников, не обращая на него внимания, — точнее, делая вид, будто не обращает, с нарочитым равнодушием отмерял себе кофе в кружку.

***

Они вернулись в город через два дня. И купили кровать.

***

На подготовительном занятии к экзамену по вирусологии Эдик встретился с Яшкой. Сел рядом, поздоровался. У Яшки была новая сумка. И не выспавшийся, осунувшийся вид.

— Как дела? — спросил Эдик.

— Нормально, — ответил Фадеев.

Разумеется, в двух словах всего не расскажешь, но если бы всё было плохо, Яшка бы так и сказал. Эдик кивнул и размотал шарф. В классе было жарко. Такое ощущение, что в котельной вуза им здесь решили устроить Африку.

— Эдик, это что? — спросил его Фадеев и дёрнул за рукав.

— А? — он обернулся и чертыхнулся про себя. Фадеев ткнул пальцем ему в кадык. Ну, прямо в засос, короче.

— Ничего. Аллергия, — не нашёл что ответить Эдик.

Он психанул и снова намотал на шею шарф. Чёртов Хлебников.

— Понятно, — сказал Яшка и потеребил кулон, висящий у него на шее.

Хм. С каких это пор Яшка начал украшения таскать? Эдик открыл было рот, но промолчал. Похоже, Фадеев теперь дулся. Да не на кого-нибудь, а на него, Эдика.

Открылась дверь, и вошёл профессор Сакаков. Поздоровался и сказал, что проведёт подготовительное занятие вместо заболевшего преподавателя. Эдик лениво следил, как Сакаков проходит к преподавательскому столу, как открывает принесённые с собой книги и методички. К вирусологии он подготовился хорошо, так что ему сам чёрт на экзамене не страшен был. На подготовительное занятие пришёл только за компанию с Хлебниковым — того зачем-то вызвали в учебную часть, что-то по документации...

— Итак, для начала я расскажу, что будет на экзамене, потом разберём сложные темы, а после будете задавать свои вопросы, — начал Сакаков. — Имейте в виду, я вам не собираюсь читать лекции, которые вы пропустили. Если не знаете каких-то тем, то в помощь вам учебник, методички и чужие конспекты.

Эдик в очередной раз удивился, как Яшку угораздило связаться с Сакаковым. Станислав Юрьевич вообще ни на что и не на кого не реагировал, часами мог говорить о теории и о методах обучения, и до Хлебникова мало кто умудрялся вывести его из себя. Казалось, Хлебников знает какое-то секретное слово. Произнесёт его — и тут же проступает истинное лицо Сакакова: темпераментность и порывистость. Повезло ли Яшке с ним? Надолго ли их отношения? Вряд ли Эдик мог судить со стороны.

На шее Сакакова болтался кулон, медальон-пластинка на серебряной цепочке. Эдика ошпарило догадкой. Он схватился за медальон Яшки и шёпотом спросил:

— А это что такое?

— Тоже аллергия! — сверкая глазами, ответил Фадеев. Он покраснел и спрятал кулон под рубашку.

— Да ладно? — Эдик пихнул его локтем в бок.

— Хинов, Фадеев! Если вам не нужны подготовительные, можете быть свободны, — сделал им замечание Сакаков.

Яшка потупился, а Эдик извинился. Больше они не разговаривали. Эдик терпеливо дождался окончания занятия и вывалился в коридор, поговорить.

— Рассказывай, — потребовал он у Фадеева.

— А что рассказывать? И так уже всё видел, — негромко ответил Яшка. — Подарил вот...

Они встали у стены, пропуская остальных студентов из своей и параллельной группы.

— Классно, — одобрил Эдик, жалея, что они с Хлебниковым как-то ничего друг другу на Новый год не подарили... Правда, они купили кровать на совместные деньги... Но всё равно, на будущее надо будет исправить это досадное недоразумение.

— А ты? — вывел его из задумчивости голос Фадеева.

— Что?

— Говорю, кто она? Что за тёлка?

— Да не тёлка, — Эдик поморщился.

— Ну девушка... — Яшка посмотрел в сторону и ковырнул носком обуви отстающую от пола паркетину.

— Яш, — Эдик вздохнул. Нечестно было и дальше молчать, когда его друг уже давно во всём признался. — Не девушка это. Парень.

Яшка вскинул на него удивлённые глаза.

— И кто?

— А ты подумай, — Эдика разобрало. Ну кто ещё это мог быть, блин! Неужели они с Хлебниковым настолько хорошо шифровались, что со стороны ничего не было заметно?

Яшка сложил два и два и выругался.

— Врёшь, — сказал он недоверчиво.

Эдик помотал головой. С чего он такое сочинять будет?

— Он же старше тебя... Седой весь.

— Сакаков твой тоже не мальчик, знаешь ли, — парировал Эдик.

— Ну...

— Вот и гну, — Эдик отлепился от стены и медленно пошёл к выходу. Правильно ли он поступил, рассказав Яшке? Тот парень не болтливый, вряд ли его выдаст, разве что случайно...

— Так ты у него живёшь? — Яшка догнал его и пошёл рядом.

— Да.

— И вы с ним... это...

— Что? — Эдик посмотрел на краснющее лицо Фадеева и понял, о чём тот хотел спросить: — Только недавно.

— А-а... — Яшка шмыгнул носом. — Я... мы тоже. — Потом он помолчал и почему-то добавил: — Он хороший. Я не думал, что у нас всё так получится.

Эдик не знал, что ответить. Он пихнул Фадеева локтем в бок вроде как для поддержки. Яшка хохотнул и зашагал быстрее.

— Пойдём, мне уходить скоро, — поторопил он Эдика.

— Да мне тут ещё кое-что нужно... — они с Хлебниковым договаривались, что Эдик зайдёт к нему после занятия.

— Понятно, — Яшка похабно заулыбался и поиграл бровями.

— Иди на хрен, — ответил на это Эдик.

— Что-о? Ты? Лучшего друга? На хрен посылаешь?! — Яшка завопил, заржал...

Его задумчивость как рукой сняло, и дальше они переругивались и угощали друг друга шутливыми тумаками. Эдик дошёл с Фадеевым до кафедры хирургии и попрощался. Через пару дней они должны были встретиться уже на экзамене.

***

Хлебников сидел в своём кабинете, по обыкновению в очках для чтения, и читал рекламную брошюру. Эдик вошёл после стука, а Константин Николаевич даже головы не поднял.

— Всё, — сказал Эдик. — Можем ехать.

Сегодня у них свободный вечер, который можно было провести дома, но уже завтра им предстояло отработать целые сутки в клинике.

— Сейчас, — ответил Хлебников.

— Это что там? — спросил Эдик, пытаясь вверх тормашками прочесть английские буквы.

— Прислали приглашение на семинар, — ответил Хлебников. — Будет проходить в гостиничном комплексе. Представляют корма и пробиотики. Американская фирма.

— Они что, надеются, что мы у них это будем покупать? — Эдик скривился.

— Ну почему бы и нет? Вдруг в животноводстве сгодится. Но ещё тут пишут, что у них есть лечебные корма для животных.

— Да?

— При мочекаменной, при болезнях печени, — начал перечислять Хлебников. — Рационы для беременных животных...

— Ты пойдёшь? — спросил Эдик.

— Они написали, что ознакомиться могут все желающие. Даже некоторые студенты, если, конечно, сдадут все экзамены на повышенную стипендию, — Хлебников снял очки и прикусил зубами дужку. — Ты случайно не знаешь таких?

Эдик фыркнул. Повышенная стипендия? На фига? Он что, зубрила какой-нибудь, чтобы на повышенную стипендию идти?

— А ещё там будет бесплатный фуршет, — перебил его размышления Хлебников.

— Так уж и бесплатный? — Эдик потянул к себе брошюру.

— Вот написано, кофе-брейк и обед.

— «...семинар продлится два дня», — прочитал Эдик. — И что, все два дня будут кормить?

— Это крупная иностранная фирма, — Хлебников постучал пальцем по названию. — Наверняка могут себе позволить и не такое. Ну что, хочешь пойти? Я тогда схожу в учебную часть, подам заявку и на тебя тоже. Данные паспорта у тебя с собой?

— А это зачем?

— Для пригласительных.

— А-а... с собой... — пробормотал Эдик, с головой уйдя в чтение.

«Одна из крупнейших американских компаний по изготовлению и продаже кормов, — говорилось в брошюре. — Сотни магазинов, практически в каждом штате Америки. Мы рады представить вашему вниманию нашу продукцию и...»

— Давай сходим, — Эдик улыбнулся.

Кофе-брейк и обед. Туда точно надо сходить.


End file.
